


video game lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt : tsukishima and suna aren't together yet, but they like each other and they are mutuals on twitter. suna accidentally publishes a tweet about their crush on tsukishima on their main account, when they meant to put it on a private side account. tsukishima is too dense to realize it's obviously about them, but it still worries them enough to ask a rather mortified suna about it.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	video game lovers

suna speaks  
@sunaaaaaaah

hwhjdgfdhf he has such pretty blonde hair and he looks so good with his glasses off. i wish he liked me back lol

🗩 1 ♡ 24 

|  
|

salt.  
@keitsukishima

whomst .

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Oh shit,” Suna reacted, loud and clear, “NO, no no no no no, fuck!”

His hands swung up to slap his scalp as his fingers tangled in his hair. He did not mean to post that — not there. Then Tsukishima had the audacity to ask, he was just forward like that. It was one of the many things that he liked about him so much, but not in this current moment. At this moment, he wanted to strangle him. He wanted to curse him and yell at the top of his lungs: ‘FUCK YOU for being so attractive and FUCK YOU because I like you so much!’

→ **samusamu:** suna are you DUMB  
THAT’S NOT YER PRIV

→ **suna speaks:** FUCK YOU I KNOW. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
TF AM I GONNA DO NOW HELP

→ **samusamu:** man im not good w/ these things ask tsumu

“Of course he’d tell me to ask ‘Tsumu’,” Suna used a mocking tone at the end, imitating Osamu’s voice. He sighed loudly, and switched to the other Miya twin’s profile. 

→ **suna speaks:** tsumu help U SAW WHAT I TWEETED IT’S TOO LATE TO DELETE

→ **tsumu:** man it’s not that big of a deal,,, u’ve been pining after him for like? idk 3 months  
just tell him. you’ll regret it when he’s w/ someone else

→ **suna speaks:** why are u so stupid irl but then talk like ghandi on here  
**→ tsumu: AKAKHSJDHKAFH CRYING**  
that’s mean

→ **suna speaks:** k whatever um guess i’ll die

→ **tsumu:** tell him. do it or i will  
DO IT ON VIDEO CALL MAYBE Y’ALL CAN DO CYBER SEX DOJA CAT MV

→ **suna speaks:** FUCK OFFF

Suna sighed loudly, he felt something tickle the inside of his stomach. He was flustered, and nervous, and embarrassed… and excited? I don’t know, he thought, He probably doesn’t even like me, he thought again. Suna threw his phone and it softly hit his ivory sheets. He pulled out his macbook only to see a notification from Steam.

“Tsukishima.” He said, the panic could be heard in his voice. Well, that would be the case if there was someone in the room to hear it.

→ **tsukkei:** wanna play among us?

Suna smiled and his cheeks flushed, it was as if a cold cloth of silk fabric was spread out on his chest — hugging him and wrapping around him like a ribbon would to a gift box. It wasn’t much of a metaphor, but it was comforting. 

→ **rinrintarou:** sure >:)

As soon as Tsukishima sent the call invitation, Suna jumped in his bed, shaking a bit. Why was this time so different from all the other times? It’s because you exposed yourself on your main, idiot. 

“Right.” he clicked his tongue and answered the call.

“I sent you the code,” Tsukishima stated, cool and calm. Voice deep, but smooth and was nice to listen to. It was comforting to listen to, even. You can tell that he isn’t expressive when he speaks, but the small things tell a different story. The way he chuckles when he wins a game, or the way he sighs gently into the microphone whenever he’s relieved, or how he— “Suna, you there?” 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry.”

“If now’s not a good time just tell me.” it felt as though Tsukishima spat those words out. Shot them out like bullets on a target board. Suna could tell that Tsukishima was acting grumpier than usual. 

“No, it’s fine. I just got distracted.” 

“Okay.” not wanting to ask further questions, Tsukishima accepted his response. The thing is, Tsukishima was in fact grumpier than usual. He was upset. Who was the handsome blonde his crush was pining after, and why isn’t it him? He didn’t let his intrusive thoughts disconcert him too much, and he shoved them deep down to the back of his head for him to think about later. He can cry about this another time. 

“It’s red, IT’S RED! WHY ARE THEY VOTING ME OUT, WHAT THE FUCK?” Suna yelled loudly into the microphone, making Tsukishima flinch, but also snicker, “SEE, NOW THE IMPOSTORS WON BECAUSE THIS DUMBASS HAD THE AUDACITY! MOTHERFUCKER DIDN’T EVEN DO HIS TASKS.” 

Suna’s meltdown made Tsukishima let out a hearty chuckle, then he proceeded to laugh. Suna stopped, he’s never heard him laugh that loud before. As soon as Tsukishima stopped hearing suna’s screaming, he stopped as well, covering his mouth. But Suna wouldn’t be able to see that. 

Suna hummed, “Never heard you laugh like that before.” he said without thinking. It was dark outside and his fairy lights lit the atmosphere perfectly with a golden sheen. He felt warm.

“Like what?” Tsukishima stammered slightly, something else he’s never done before.

“You know, like that. Loudly, um… wait sorry, that’s weird.” Suna inhaled and his body began to shiver. 

“I don’t usually do it, I think you’re the only one I’ve ever done that in front of.” Suna could hear the smile in Tsukishima’s voice. 

“That makes me happy, you know. That, um, you’re comfortable enough to do that… in front of me, or whatever.” Suna let his hand rest on his neck, and rubbed himself for comfort. He couldn’t stop smiling and he looked like an absolute lovestruck idiot, but Tsukishima doesn’t have to see that. 

“I’m bored of playing, I wanna talk to you.” Tsukishima stated.

“Okay.” Suna accepted his request and he laid down on his stomach, turning his camera on.

“Hey,” Tsukishima did the same, except he was sitting at his desk, “Is that an Attack on Titan poster?” Tsukishima sounded amazed.

“Oh, yeah! I haven’t watched the third season yet, though.” Suna said, embarrassed.

“Me neither, we should watch it together.”

“For sure.” Suna’s ears reddened at the ‘together’.

There was a long pause after that, Tsukishima didn’t know how to bring Suna’s crush up. He didn’t want to make himself even more heartbroken by hearing how mesmerized Suna is by them, or how cute he thinks they are, or how his heart flutters when he sees them, or how he wishes he could muster up the courage to ask them out. He didn’t want to hear any of that. 

“So… who are they?” Tsukishima began.

“Huh? Oh!” it took Suna a millisecond to catch up on what Tsukishima was asking, “Well, um… I wasn’t supposed to post that.” Suna hesitated, was he ready to tell him?

“You can tell me,” Tsukishima tried to make it seem like Suna could trust him with everything (and he could, it’s not just for show), “Describe them to me.” Suna took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Well, they’re blonde.”

“Mhm.” Tsukishima hummed, trying to think of which other mutuals have blonde hair. Yuji, perhaps? Or Atsumu?

“They’re really tall, they wear glasses and have hazel eyes. Sometimes they look green, other times they’re brown. I don’t know, it depends on the lighting of their room.” Suna smirked, he said something that made something click for Tsukishima.

-

_“Thank you for helping me, seriously, like—”_

_“It’s fine, I told you I can help with anything.” Tsukishima interrupted his friend, his voice followed by typing noises. Suna had asked Tsukishima to call because he needed help with his biology homework. They were both typing together on a shared Google document. Suna stopped typing to crack his knuckles, and he rested his head on his hand. He took a moment to admire Tsukishima, as his camera was on._

_“Are your eyes green or brown? They literally change color everyday.” Suna asked._

_“They’re hazel, a mixture of both. But they appear either or depending on the lighting. When it’s light outside they’re green, but when it’s dark they look brown.” Tsukishima said, typing answers for Suna’s worksheet._

_“That’s fucking cool.” Suna complemented, and Tsukishima chuckled._

_“Thanks.”_

-

“...Me?” Suna saw how Tsukishima’s head rose, and how his eyes widened.

“Yeah. You’re very oblivious, you know.” Suna chuckled melancholily, unready for Tsukishima’s response.

“Huh,” Tsukishima pauses, realizing that Suna is waiting for his response, “I, uh— I like you too.” Tsukishima noticed how he had no emotion in his voice when he retorted. He was feeling way too many things at once, he couldn’t convey one single emotion.

“Oh,” Suna parted his lips, “That’s, wow I— holy shit.” Suna’s hands kept sprawling around below him until they made their way to his hair. He looked to the side, not knowing what to do with himself. 

“Hey, look at me,” Tsukishima looked closer at his screen, “Wait, are you crying?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just,” Suna stopped to wipe his cheek, “Really nervous.” Tsukishima felt bad, the fact that Suna cared so much about his response made him feel slightly upset that he didn’t confess sooner. 

“That’s cute.” Tsukishima smiled. It was a genuine smile, not one of deceit or snarkiness. Suna stopped to laugh.

“Shut up.”

“You’re cute.” Tsukishima teased.

“Stop! Seriously, my heart might stop.” Suna continued to laugh, and Tsukishima joined him. The same loud laugh that emitted his mouth a while ago, and it was gorgeous. 

“And here I thought you liked Atsumu.” Tsukishima slapped himself metally at his own stupidity, him and Suna still laughing.

“Why would I like Atsumu?”

“I don’t know, his build maybe?”

“It takes a lot more than build to catch my attention. Maybe if he was taller.” Suna joked, Tsukishima knowing what he was implying, “Maybe if he had terrible eye-sight.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Tsukishima cursed him. 

They went on like that for a while until they were out of breath and tired of laughing. Suna sighed and stared at Tsukishima longily, tilting his head and resting it on his palm. The blonde noticed and he blinked, smirking snarkily.

“Quit making googly-eyes at me.” 

“No.” Suna smirked back, squinting his eyes and making them look sharper than they already are. Suna’s fingers made their way to his keyboard ; they lingered there for a while until he started typing. Tsukishima got a notification and checked the chat.  


→ **rinrintarou:** tsukki babe what are we…

→ **tsukkei:** we r gay

→ **rinrintarou:** gay as in like…. together… ;)

→ **tsukkei:** yea 

→ **rinrintarou:** nice

Suna blinked.

→ **rinrintarou:** WAIT  
REALLY  
OMG EDFGSHMGFKUAGEKFH  
:,D

→ **tsukkei:** :) <3

“Sunarin, say something.” It was very rare that Tsukishima used that nickname, and it was usually to catch Suna off guard.

“Head empty,” Suna started, “Just you.” 

“Pfft, shut up.” 

“I like you so much.” 

“Me too.” Suna went quiet, even though Tsukishima has already said this before.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

♡


End file.
